I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid handling devices and, more particularly, to a combination check valve and flow meter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known check valves which use a spring biased valve member to prevent reverse flow through the valve. Similarly, there are a number of previously known fluid flow meters which employ a variable area orifice for measuring the fluid flow rate. Many of these previously known fluid flow meters employ a pivotal vane or a tapered needle to vary the area of the orifice.
There are, however, no devices known to Applicant which provide a combination check valve and fluid flow meter and which utilize the check valve as the means for measuring the flow rate through the device.